federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Federation Starships
This is a list of all Federation Starships used within ST_Deep_Space_9. Some have had more extensive usage and will have their own pages, however, others have just been referenced as either places officers have served, mentioning in passing, or used for a plot. A *USS Adams - Transport ship for Admiral Jimmy Lane from Earth to Deep Space Nine. (Post 3394) *USS Akira - Iskander al-Khalid served aboard this vessel. *USS Amsterdam - Allysann Knight served aboard this vessel from 2369 to 2373. *USS Anselem - Ship referenced in Jake Sisko's first book "Anselem." *USS Annapolis - Captained by Retta Josal, exploration ship in 2390-Beyond. *USS Ahwahnee - Ship Aang Thriss served on from 2375 to 2380. *USS Apollo - Katal Una nee T'Kassus served aboard this vessel from 2369 to 2370. *USS Artemis - Science and research vessel in the Gamma Quadrant. Retrieved information for Deep Space Nine officers Shawn Munroe and Jocelyn Nelson. *USS Atola - Denorian Thay served aboard this vessel from 2365 to 2361. B *USS Banting - A medical vessel used by Naryanna Dorr in future plots. Used to take Zayn Vondrehle to a Romulan colony in 2387. *USS Bartleby - Elizabeth Bennett used this as a transport to Betazed. *USS Belleropheron - Part of the 7th fleet engaging the Dominion in June, 2374 in the Tulari System. *USS Benin - Qwin Ritall served aboard this vessel before transferring to Deep Space Nine. *USS Berlin - This vessel is commanded by Admiral Charles Vellop. *USS Bethmoora - Muhjah al-Kariim served on this vessel and went to the Fenrir to look for it after it went missing in the Gamma Quadrant. (Post 6240) *USS Bradbury - Ship Lt. Commander Rowan was transferred from before coming to DS9. C *USS Callaghan - Gwen Delane served aboard this vessel from 2341 to 2344. *USS California - Transferred Keevan from his cell to Deep Space Nine with his guard Justin Greene. (Post 5034) *USS Camelor - Kalestra Pavli served as CMO and XO. *USS Carlton - Vessel Aaron Stryker (a friend of Tokar Yvine) was transferred to after the death of his crew in a transporter accident. *USS Charleston - A ship Aang Thriss served on from 2382 to 2385. *USS Cicero - Miriam Kallan served aboard this vessel. (Post 3506); Tokar Yvine served aboard this vessel from 2370 to 2371. *USS Cole - Gwen Delane served aboard this vessel 2366 to 2368. *USS Colorado - Destroyed at the first battle of Betazed, March 2375. *USS Columbine - Ship Megabog Kain once served on as a pilot. *USS Commonwealth - Corban Maddix and Matthew Hunter took their Captain's examination aboard this vessel. (Post 3744) *USS Copella - Annalise Savoi served aboard this vessel from 2378 to 2381. *USS Conroy - Lorot Ross served on this vessel from 2372 to 2377. *USS Corminak - Naryanna Dorr served on this vessel as CMO. (Post 4931) *USS Chestfield - Sophia Wagnr served as security staff c. 2398. D *USS Destiny - Ship used to transport the Dax symbient to Trill after Jadzia Dax-Wolfe was killed by Gul Dukat. Captained by Captain Rayne with CMO Dr. Miller. *USS Donahue - Aisha James served aboard this vessel. *USS Don Quixote - Captained by a man named Hernandez during the Dominion War. *USS Dragoon - Corban Maddix was on this ship after his rescue from the Syndicate clone plot. E *USS Edison - Gwen Delane captained this vessel from 2368 to 2373. In 2401 Captain Jared Ryerson rescused Cathasach and Mylee Una from a planet. *USS Embargo - Andrus Elbrunne and Paige Miller served aboard this vessel from 2373 to 2375. *USS Empire - Ensign Pocop served aboard this vessel and was a consideration by Jadzia Dax to take the COS position before Marcus Wolfe. (Post 653) *USS Enchanted - Shawn Munroe and Sarah Munroe served on this vessel from 2359 to 2364. James Munroe was born here in 2362. *USS Endeavour - One of five ships sent to the Gamma Quadrant for exploration in 2372 which later came back to engage the borg in May of that year in the 'First Contact' plot. A vessel Norah Daniels and Naryanna Dorr took to investigate a borg attack site. *USS Enterprise- Shawn Munroe served on this vessel from 2364 to 2372; Brian Hansen has also served. Rebecca Munroe was born on this vessel in 2365. F *USS Farragut - Christopher Greenwood and Melissa Greenwood served on this vessel from 2367 to 2383. *USS Fenrir - A key vessel in the Dominion War stationed in the Bajor sector. *USS Fitzgerald - Science and research vessel in the Gamma Quadrant. Brought back information on Degin III. *USS Frontier - Science and research vessel in the Gamma Quadrant. Brought back information on the Solaris System. G *USS Galiant - Jason Orillia once served aboard this vessel. *USS Gettysburg - Eben Dorr served aboard this vessel from 2345 to 2369. *USS Governess - Amity Ioan, T'Pok, Katal Una and Cathasach Una used this vessel to return from Amity and Katal's kidnapping experience. (Post 7576) *USS Greenwich - Corban Maddix served on this vessel from 2363 to 2365. *USS Greyhound - Commander William Stone was the first officer. H *USS Hamlin - Patrick Reese served aboard this vessel from 2355 to 2374. *USS Harold - Denorian Thay served aboard this vessel from 2345 to 2350. *USS Hayden - Iskander al-Khalid served aboard this vessel during Wolf 359 and was suspended in 2366. *USS Hiroshima - Iskander al-Khalid served aboard this vessel as flight controller. He met his wife Johara al-Khalid here when she served as counsellor. Zuri Dorr was born here in 2382 when the ship was transporting Naryanna Dorr from Earth to Deep Space Nine. In 2386, brought Kitaan Dhow and N'lani Dhaja to Bajor where she gave birth to Logan Dhow and Liyah Dhow. Caedmon Jabir served as assistant counsellor from 2382-2383. *USS Honsh - One of five ships sent to the Gamma Quadrant for exploration in 2372. *USS Hood - In May, 2372 were engaged by the borg and destroyed. *USS Huntington - Found and brought back the cryo chamber holding Lincoln Tredway from the Gamma Quadrant. Brought Mylee Piper and Michal Ubiix-Jesyn to Betazed in August, 2402. I *USS Illiad - Ship Lt. Evan Hawk transferred to in December, 2373 after his placement on DS9. J *USS Jackson - Involved in the retacking of DS9 from the Dominion in September, 2374. *USS Jersey - Lorot Ross served aboard this vessel from 2354 to 2358. This ship was used in the recovery of Anthony Norad during his ordeal with the Romulans in 2384. *USS Johannesburg - Led by Commander Ronagan, this vessel was used by Lorot Ross and Kai Cevdak with the issues on Gamma 12. L *USS Lexington - Referenced in a conversation between Naryanna Dorr and Tokar Yvine has having a Napean male serving on board. M *USS Maitland - Jalina Galkino served aboard this vessel and was a consideration by Jadzia Dax to take the COS position before Marcus Wolfe. (Post 653) *USS Mansfield - Science and research vessel in the Gamma Quadrant. Retreived linguistics information for Shawn Munroe. (Post 3106). *USS Majestic - Part of the 7th fleet engaging the Dominion in June, 2374 in the Tulari System. *USS Marathon- Caedmon Jabir served as counsellor from 2383-2386. *USS Mariner - Corban Maddix served aboard this vessel from 2362 to 2363. *USS McKenzie - Bryce Wren served aboard this vessel from 2369 to 2371; Amity Ioan served aboard this vessel from 2369 to 2371. *USS Melbourne - Vessel used to transport Corban Maddix and Cadence Maddix back from their encounter with Eudana, a vampire like woman (Post 3436); Marcus' ex-fiance Amandar served aboard for 3 years. *USS Memphis - Orex Mkell transferred from this vessel to Deep Space Nine. *USS Meyers - Matthew Hunter serves aboard this vessel from 2358 to 2365. *USS Monte Carlo - Cathasach Una served aboard this vessel from 2364 to 2373. *USS Montgomery - Amity Ioan served aboard this vessel from 2366 to 2369. N *USS Nightengale - Laura Fabbro served on this vessel during the Khitomer attack in 2346. Several years later, this vessel was attacked by the New Maquis while leaving Cardassian space. (Post 7820) *USS New Delhi - Blown up in the borg attack of Earth in May, 2372. O *USS Odyssey - Head of the battle group engaging the borg in May, 2372 during the 'First Contact' plot and Captains by a man named Doughtery while in the 7th fleet engaging the Dominion in 2374 in the Tulari System. The ship that rescued the USS Valiant in the Gamma Quadrant in July, 2401. *USS Orlando - Una-Koran Jatar used this vessel to get to Lyndi II for the ABGU in 2398. *USS Orpheus - The ship Amanda Owens (Marcus' ex-fiance) served on after the Fenrir. *USS Olympus - Cadence Maddix used this ship after escaping the Klingon attack while transporting Pardek to Fable II. P *USS Pegasus - The ship where the Romulan Treaty of Algeron was signed. *USS Pericles - Ship that rescued the stranded Valiant Cadets in 2403. *USS Persephone - Laura Fabbro captained this vessel until it was destroyed in 2366 during Wolf 359. *USS Pierpont - Annalise Savoi served aboard this vessel from 2376 to 2378. *USS Phlox - Took Karyn Dax-Wolfe to Earth after her birth. *USS Phoenix - Part of the 4th fleet in November, 2374 during the Dominion War. *USS Portland - Matthew Hunter served as First Officer aboard this vessel from 2365 to 2376. *USS Potemkin - Kennedy Frobisher and Anna-Aleena Thay took this vessel to the ABGU on Lyndi II in 2398. *USS Prometheus - A medical vessel used to transport Kai Cevdak and Lorot Ross from 'The Cave' virus plot. (Post 5076) R *USS Roslin - This vessel was used to transport Katal Una nee T'Kassus from Earth to Deep Space Nine. (Post 4500) *USS Rennsalaer - A medical transport used to bring Kitaan Dhow, Eva Dhow and James Munroe to Deep Space Nine. *USS River - Involved in the retacking of DS9 from the Dominion in September, 2374. *USS Russ - Cademon Jabir served as asssistant counsellor from 2380-2382. S *USS Salazar - A medical ship referenced as one responding to the Khitomer attack in 2346. *USS Schweitzer - Ship that brought Karyn Dax-Wolfe home from Earth after she recovered. *USS Seattle - Destroyed at the first battle for Betazed in March 2375. *USS Shepard - Qwin Ritall served aboard this vessel. *USS Shran - Part of the 4th fleet in November, 2374 during the Dominion War. Taken over by Captain Gleeson after the Dominion War and responded to the Romulan colony attack in 2387. *USS Sovereign - Blown up in borg attack on Earth, May 2372. *USS Stark - A ship commanded by Admiral Anthony Norad Sr. that was destroyed in the Dominion War. *USS Starrunned - Razi Sen served aboard this vessel from 2367 to 2372. *USS Statffordshire - Patrick Reese served aboard this vessel from 2348 to 2355. *USS Suliban - The ship which Xchl Pao served as tactical officer until his transfer to Fenrir in 2374. It was Captains by a man named Torrel. *USS Sutherland - One of five ships sent to the Gamma Quadrant for exploration in 2372. T *USS Titan - Commanded by Captain Riker, this vessel was used in the Roursh Incidents with Andrus Elbrunne; as well as a transport for Leah McCoy. (Post 3749) *USS T'Jek - Is a Vulcan ship used to bring Kennedy Frobisher, Indira Dorr, Jasmine Dorr and Cord Davenport from Jandock II. *USS Kumbra - One of five ships sent to the Gamma Quadrant for exploration in 2372. *USS Tomcat - Kalesta Pavli served as CMO and counsellor. *USS Trinidad - Bryce Wren served aboard this vessel from 2367 to 2369. *USS Trinity - An officer by the name of "Heather" once served aboard this vessel. (Post 214). U *USS Ulysses - One of five ships sent to the Gamma Quadrant for exploration in 2372. V *USS Valiant - The Defiant class vessel used for Starfleet Academy's Red Squad. *USS V'Brak - Is a Vulcan vessel used by the V'Shar in a red matter security issue where Hayden Liu and Nerys Dorr came back through time in 2384. *USS Victory - Part of the 7th fleet engaging the Dominion in June, 2374 in the Tulari System. Y *USS Yosemite - Lorot Ross served aboard this vessel from 2353 to 2354. *USS Yukon - Esin Cxeic served aboard this vessel and was a consideration by Jadzia Dax to take the COS position before Marcus Wolfe. (Post 653) Z *USS Zeus - Stolen by Carsolians Waqar, Robin Horsay and former officer Jackson Lewis it was used in a revolt against the Dominion within the Gamma Quadrant. (Post 5774) Category:Federation Ships Category:Non-Character Information